blibfandomcom-20200214-history
Blib Government
The Blib Government is Blib's devolved government. The government was established in 2017 as the Blib Council ''under section 44 of the Blib Act 2017, which created a devolved administration for Blib. Few weeks after its establishment, it was formally renamed to the Blib Government. The government consists of cabinet ministers, who attend cabinet meetings. It is led by the First Minister, who selects the cabinet secretaries and ministers with approval of parliament. Responsibilities The Blib Government is responsible for devolved matters, and those not explicitly reserved to the Blib Management, by Schedule 5 to the Blib Act 2017. Devolved matters that were decided on by the Blib Act 2017 included libraries, helpdesks, processing planning applications, justice, economic development etc. The Blib Government also has administrative responsibility for some matters where it does not have Staff Management power. The government is led by the First Minister. The Blib Parliament nominates one of its members to be appointed as First Minister by the Owner of Blib. He or she is assisted by various cabinet ministers with individual portfolios, who are appointed by him/her with the approval of parliament. The First Minister and the cabinet ministers are the members of the Blib Government. They are collectively known as the "Blib Ministers". The members of the government have substantial influence over legislation in Blib, putting forward the majority of bills that are successful in becoming Acts of the Blib Parliament. Parliament The '''Blib Parliament' is the devolved, unicameral legislature of Blib. The Parliament is a democratically elected body comprising 65 seats, elected for four-year terms under the additional member system: 32 back-seats are for representatives who represents users, communities and groups elected by the plurality ("first past the post") system. The Blib Parliament has the power to legislate in all areas that are not explicitly reserved to Blib Management. Officials After each election to the Blib Parliament, at the beginning of each parliamentary session, Parliament elects one member of the ruling party to serve as the Speaker, and two other members of the ruling party to serve as deputies. The speaker and deputies are elected by a secret ballot of the ruling party, which is the only secret ballot conducted in the Blib Parliament. Principally, During debates, the Speaker (or the deputy) is assisted by the parliamentary clerks, who give advice on how to interpret the standing orders that govern the proceedings of meetings. A vote clerk sits in front of the Speaker and operates the electronic voting equipment. The Speaker is responsible for ensuring that the Parliament functions effectively and has the staff, property and resources it requires to operate. Convening the Parliamentary Bureau, which allocates time and sets the work agenda in the chamber, is another of the roles of the Speaker. Under the Standing Orders of the Parliament the Bureau consists of the Speaker and one representative from each political party with five or more seats in the Parliament. Amongst the duties of the Bureau are to agree the timetable of business in the chamber, establish the number, remit and membership of parliamentary committees and regulate the passage of legislation (bills) through the Parliament. The Speaker controls debates by calling on members to speak. If a member believes that a rule (or standing order) has been breached, he or she may raise a "point of order", on which the Speaker makes a ruling that is not subject to any debate or appeal. The Speaker may also discipline members who fail to observe the rules of the Parliament. Parliamentary chamber The debating chamber of the Blib Parliament has seating arranged in confrontational seats, a design which is common in some Westminster system countries outside the UK. There are 65 seats in the debating chamber. Members are able to sit anywhere in the debating chamber, but typically sit in their party groupings. The First Minister and cabinet ministers sits in the front row, in the left section of the chamber. The largest party in the Parliament sits in the left seats, with opposing parties on the right. The Speaker, parliamentary clerks and officials sit at the end of the table. On the table is the parliamentary sword, it symbolise that a full meeting of the Parliament is taking place. Bills As the Blib Parliament is able to make laws on the areas constitutionally devolved to it, the legislative process begins with bills (draft laws) which are presented to Parliament. Bills can be introduced to Parliament in a number of ways; the Blib Government can introduce new laws or amendments to existing laws as a bill; a committee of the Parliament can present a bill in one of the areas under its remit; a member of the Blib Parliament can introduce a bill as a private member; or a private bill can be submitted to Parliament by an outside proposer. Most draft laws are government bills introduced by ministers in the governing party (or parties). Bills pass through Parliament in a number of stages before receiving the Owner of Blib's assent, whereupon they become Acts of the Blib Parliament. List of members of parliament Cabinet ministers The cabinet ministers are: Cabinet The Blib Cabinet is the group of ministers who are collectively responsible for all Blib Government policy. While parliament is in session, the cabinet meets weekly. The cabinet consists of the cabinet ministers. Proposed user badge